


Tomorrow OVA

by NekoElena



Series: Tomorrow Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Attempted Suicide, Collection of stories, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Out of Order Chapters, Possession, Singing, Smut, So much singing, Suicide, Swapfell, Underfell, idk which one really, lets see how this goes, more tags added as we go on, or fellswap, tomorrow, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: This is a collection of chapters that are either chapters that didn't fit in Tomorrow or what the characters lives would be like in an alternate universe. Ever wonder what band Underfell Papyrus would make? Wonder how Undertale Sans would react to his brother being hit on?  What about another AU? Request one and I can try and make a meeting chapter~ If I like it enough I'll make more.Won't make much sense unless you read my story Tomorrow.Here it isStory will update whenever. No posting schedule





	1. SwapFell - The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :D I'm back so soon! I couldn't get the ideas to stop and I just kept writing! Don't worry though! Love, Magic and Murder and The Bone Doctor are beginning this week as well and will have their weekly posting schedule back up! :) 
> 
> In our first chapter of Tomorrow OVA we have the SwapFell Universe! I wanted to start off with a universe that was similar to our original story but a bit more darker. (If that was even possible lol) So here we go~ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~! Don't know how often this will be updated. We'll try to go for once a month maybe...or more...who knows. :3
> 
> For the SwapFell Universe Papyrus and the others will have made the band.....Pan!c at the Disco! Lol It fits them so much!  
> Our dear Reader will be... The Pretty Reckless!  
> Both bands are amazing and I'll used some of their songs with other chapters for this universe~ (but not this one lol)
> 
> Song in this Chapter: The Judge by twenty one pilots

The door slammed behind you as you were pushed out of the house. Flinching from the sound you quickly turned behind you and pounded your fist into the hard wood, “Please! Just listen to me! Jason!” You screamed, your body screaming at you in pain. There was no answer as you kept hitting the door. Your already weak hands were bruising under the force you were putting behind your pounds.

Soon enough your voice started to strain and you had to finally give up. Jason had kicked you out. He kicked you out onto the street with nothing but the clothes on your back and wounds he had inflicted. You knew that he would let you back in. This wasn’t the first time he had done this. He was upset with you and after his anger subsided you would be let back into the house with a slap for being dirty and smelly. All you had to do was curl up on the porch and wait for morning.

Moving down the porch to be hid behind the bushes you sat down and wrapped your arms around your knees. It was still early in the night. And it was getting colder out. You still had a few months before snow, thank the stars, but it was still too cold for you to be out here without a jacket. You blew out cold air from your mouth as you sighed. This was becoming to much of a reoccurring trend with Jason. He was getting more and more angry. You had thought after four years that things would get better but it wasn’t.

So why hadn’t you left? The question filtered through your mind again and you began to deeply wonder that. It wasn’t like you were completely helpless. You could do simple and some complicated tasks. You knew math, basic science, how to maintain a house and how to keep that house from falling apart. You didn’t know how many times you had to fix the plumbing or a hole in the wall when Jason had missed your face(weather on accident or on purpose it didn’t really matter at this point).

The only answer as to why you hadn’t left was simple. You had no where else to go and even if you did leave Jason would follow you. After you had graduated high school you had moved in with Jason, you didn’t have a job and you didn’t have any friends. He controlled your whole world and there wasn’t anywhere you could go that he couldn’t follow. The one time you had tried to run didn’t end very well for the one who tried to help. Jason had beaten his own sister to ‘teach’ her to not go against him. 

Your hands started to shake, either from the cold or the thoughts…you didn’t care anymore. Thinking of it all you began to slowly realize that there was only one way out of this. You looked down the road that you knew so well. Some nights when you were out here you would walk to the bridge a few blocks down and just…stare at the water below. The thoughts were always there, after so many times of being called ‘worthless’ it was hard not to think about it. You clenched your fingers into the thin material of your pants and felt your lip quiver. 

How much longer could you do this? How much longer could you wait for him to come home and dance on eggshells while he was awake. How many more beatings could you take? How many more words could your brain handle? 

Sniffing you brought your cold hand up to wipe away a tear that had begun to fall. You didn’t like the answer, but you knew in your heart that it was the right one. You couldn’t handle much more. There was only so much abuse one person could take. Shifting from your spot you slowly stood up and took a deep breath…then winced from your sore ribs. 

You took one last glance at the house and then started to walk down the street. The wind blew through your hair as you looked up at the stars coming out in the sky. There weren’t many but it was enough to make you smile faintly. You always did like the stars. Passing past the park you began to feel deep inside yourself that you were really going to do this. You were prepared for it. Your heart felt heavy in your chest as you thought back on your past. While you had always liked the stars….you loved to sing. When you had met Jason he had told you your singing was terrible and wouldn’t let you sing with him around. It was times like these, when you were all alone, that you let yourself a little freedom.

_Na na na na, oh oh_  
_Na na na na, oh oh_  
_Na na na na, oh oh_

_When the leader of the bad guys sang,_  
_Something soft and soaked in pain,_  
_I heard the echo from his secret hideaway,_  
_He must've forgot to close his door,_  
_As he cranked out those dismal chords,_  
_And his four walls declared him insane._

_I found my way,_  
_Right time, wrong place,_  
_As I pled my case._

_You're the judge, oh no, set me free,_  
_You're the judge, oh no, set me free,_  
_I know my soul's freezing,_  
_Hell's hot for good reason, so please, take me._

You finally passed the park as you were walking fairly slow to enjoy your last moments. Your fingers were starting to go numb from the cold but you ignored it. The cold was the last thing on your mind.

_Na na na na, oh oh_  
_Na na na na, oh oh_  
_Na na na na, oh oh_

_Three lights are lit but the fourth one's out,_  
_I can tell 'cause it's a bit darker than the last night's bout,_  
_I forgot about the drought of light bulbs in this house,_  
_So I head out, down a route I think is heading south,_

_But I'm not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth,_  
_I'm a pro at imperfections and I'm best friends with my doubt,_  
_And now that my mind's out, and now I hear it clear and loud,_  
_I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house."_

A rare smile graced your lips as you sang that last line. It was so ironic to your current situation that you couldn’t help it.

_I found my way,_  
_Right time, wrong place,_  
_As I pled my case._

_You're the judge, oh no, set me free,_  
_You're the judge, oh no, set me free,_  
_I know my soul's freezing,_  
_Hell's hot for good reason, so please,_

_I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel,_  
_I don't know if this one is about me or the devil._

_I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel,_  
_I don't know if this one is about me or the devil._

You approached the bridge and your hands gripped the railing. It was so much colder than your hands. As you sang the last verse you climbed up the railing slowly and only stopped when your back was to the cold metal, your hands holding you up. The water below shifted slowly in the wind and you felt a tear run down your face as you looked up at the sky.

_You're the judge, oh no, set me free, oh no_  
_You're the judge, oh no, set me free, oh no_  
_I know my soul's freezing,_  
_Hell's hot for good reason, so please,_

“Take me….” You almost whispered as you let your hands fall limp. 

Your body started to fall for the water until….there was a jerk in your chest and suddenly you were floating. The water was right below you but you weren’t moving. Shifting your head around you wondered if maybe you had already fallen. Maybe this was your hell, to always be above the water but never feel free. The thought was quickly dashed when you started to move up back towards the bridge and a voice spoke behind you.

“you didn’t have to fall for me sugar. your sweet song already swayed my soul.” The voice was male and seemed to hold a bit of amusement in it even with what you had attempted to do. 

When you were finally turned around you were shocked to see a…a skeleton. He had a crack in his skull under his left eye socket and it connected to a large gold fang there. He had a black jacket with orange lines on the arms and white furr on the hood, skinny black jeans and a…cigarette in his teeth. His left eye socket was also glowing a dark orange.

“A-am I dead?” you asked, which was the only thing that was on your mind at this moment. You had let yourself fall off a bridge and were saved by…a skeleton.

The skeleton chuckled lowly and flicked his finger in a come hither motion. Your body followed the motion and soon you were in his arms bridal style. “no sugar. you aren’t dead. i caught you before you hit the water.” He said softly and started to walk, “i’m a monster, not your version of death.” 

You had heard about monsters. When they had surfaced last year you saw the news reports of how they were dangerous and took over a section of the city. With their magic they were able to keep people from attacking them and were able to live without much trouble. Their seemingly endless supply of gold seemed to help that as well, and why the government wasn’t trying to go to war with them. The fact he was a monster was not why you were freaking out, it was at the fact that he was walking back in the direction you had come.

Squirming in his hold you felt tears fill your eyes, “If you aren’t death then leave me alone! Why did you save me? Why are you taking me back? Just let me die!”

His grip only tightened on you, “i saved you because you asked me to.”

“What?! No I didn’t!”

He grinned, “you did. you asked the judge to take you. guess what sugar? i’m the judge of the underground.”

His words made you freeze and you stared up into his eye lights. This couldn’t be possible. Your song was heard by a man who was taking it seriously! You kicked your legs ignoring the pain in your ribs. “It was a song! Not a request!” You said and felt the tears falling down your face, “Please…don’t take me back…” The fight was leaving your body and you gripped his black shirt in your hands as your leaned your head on his chest, “P-please…”

The monster sighed and stopped walking. “i’m not taking you back to whoever you ran from. you are mine now and no one is going to hurt you again.”

His words both warmed you and struck fear in your heart. He was claiming you but…he also said no one would hurt you. Did that include himself or….”If you are just planning to be my new abuser….I’ll get away from you….I promise it…you can’t stop every attempt.”

His hands clenched your thigh and chest where he held you, “i would never hurt you sugar.” He set you down on your feet and placed on hand on your shoulder and one under your chin to force you to look at him. “when i say you are mine, i mean in the sense that you are under my protection. it’s a thing with monsters. i belong to my brother, m’lord.” He directed your eyes to a red collar around his neck, “this is a sign of protection. for someone who needs the protection. whoever did all of this to you…if he ever tries again.” His eye lights vanished and his voice lowered so deep it made the air around you feel colder.

“ _ **i ‘ l l k i l l h i m.**_ ”

As his eye lights came back all you could do was nod. You didn’t have the strength to try and keep fighting him. His words filled you with hope and that was something you had been losing for a long time. It already sounded better than going back to Jason…what was the harm in seeing where this would go. If it went sour….you knew your way to the bridge. Nodding softly you looked into his eye lights, “W-whats your name?”

“papyrus.” He said was a soft smile. You didn’t understand how he could make facial expressions as he didn’t have…a face but you didn’t want to try and think about it.

“I….I’m ____.”

Papyrus nodded and looked like he was about to say something when a shrill scream filled the night, “MUTT! There you are!”

Flinching from the sound you unconciously grabbed the lower part of his jacket. Papyrus didn’t flinch though. He turned towards the voice and gave a lazy smile, “i was just coming to look for you m’lord.”

A second skeleton came into view but this one was shorter. He had a similar crack in his left eye but it was at the top and the bottom of his skull. His skull was also much rounder and seemed to have a permanent grin that intimidated you. His outfit was a black form fitting number with red boots, scarf and gloves. He tapped his boot as he glared at you, “And who is this?” He asked angrily. 

Papyrus put his hand on top of your head and tilted his head, “this is ___, she’s mine now.”

The smaller of the two glared at Papyrus and his eye lights seemed to…twitch in annoyance, “Oh? And pray tell how this came to be!”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I told you I heard a sweet voice. It was her. She was singing for the judge to ‘take her’.”

The way he said it made a blush flush your cheeks. Not releasing his jacket you realized that this must be his brother. The skeleton looked you over before he waved his hand, “You have to feed it mutt! And she’s staying in your room! You know we didn’t put in a guest room so we could keep Alphys and Undyne from staying longer than one night!” He put his hands on his hips, “If you stay with us you have to pull your weight! Understand?!”

You gave a nod and finally found your voice, “I….I can cook a-and clean…and o-other things…”

The small skeleton, you realized now he was a few inches shorter than you, nodded and crossed his arms, “Alright then. While my brother calls me M’lord, you will call me by my real name. Sans. Only he is allowed to call me M’lord. Got it?” 

You nodded again and squeaked when Papyrus picked you back up into his arms. “well then m’lord. Shall we go home? i believe i detoured us enough.”

Sans looked up and glared, “You have Mutt! Let’s get home! I’ve heard humans are week enough to get sick from the cold!”

Papyrus chuckled, “careful m’lord….someone might think you already care about my new pet.” He whispered for only you to hear. 

You looked from Papyrus to his brother leading the way down the street. This was too crazy, you had been kicked out, tried to kill yourself and were saved by a skeleton monster who now said you were his. For some reason despite all of this…you weren’t afraid. You laid your head on Papyrus’ shoulder and took a deep breath. You could smell barbeque sauce and cigarettes. You could get used to all of this.


	2. Undertale - Timber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back! I know all of you were hoping for more Swapfell but you are going to have to wait. I'm going to try and get all the first meetings done before I do more in each universe. :) Hope you all enjoy this one. <3
> 
> Papyrus: Not in a band/No Artist  
> Reader: Melanie Martinez
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Timber by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

You could hear the water under the bridge as you passed over it. It was comforting, you passed over this bridge every day to get to your friends house. This time though you were crossing for a different reason. There was a new club in the city and they were holding a singing contest to get new talent in their bar. You smiled brightly knowing that you were going to try out for the contest. You always wanted to be a lead singer. 

At this point in time you were a dancer and part time singer at the dance club called ‘Corner Beats’. You had gotten the job from your friend giving you a good word in. Jason was your best friend and you had known him for years. He always had your back and today wasn’t any different. He was going to meet you at the club to cheer you on. When you saw the bar come into view you smiled. What made you lose your smile was the familiar monster leaning by the front door. 

The only reason he was familiar was because when the monsters started to move into this city he started to keep you from going places. It was strange at first, now it was just annoying. He would show up out of nowhere and stay in your path until you turned around to leave. Even if you tried to sneak by him, he always knew and was in front of you again. He wouldn’t tell you his name or why he was doing it. Stopping in front of him you glared at the small, chubby skeleton with the creepy large grin.

“Really? Are you really going to keep me from entering the bar?” You asked crossing your arms.

The skeleton opened his right eye socket to glance up at you and didn’t answer. That made you even more pissed. “What is your problem with me? I have never done anything to you and you are following me like a stalker and keeping me from going places. What is your end game here?” 

His grin seemed to get larger, “no end game here.” He shrugs his shoulders, “your soul doesn’t _sing_ to _me_ , so i keep you away.”

Your hands started to shake you were clenching onto your arms so hard. Tears of rage started to prickle in your eyes, “This isn’t right…and I can see in your skull that you know this isn’t right.” You half turned away from him and gave him one last glare, “Karma is gonna bite you in the ass one way or another.”

The skeleton chuckled, “sure, lady.”

You turned and walked from the bar. You couldn’t explain it but it felt like something was ripping your chest in half. You wanted so badly to try for this contest, to sing and show you were good. But that stupid skeleton had stopped you. All you wanted to know was why he hated you so much. Shaking your head you wiped your eyes and text Jason that you wouldn’t be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a month later that you saw the skeleton again. Only this time, he didn’t know you were there. You were at work at Corner Beats when he walked into the club with other monsters. You saw him before he saw you. You grinned so wide when you saw him notice you, when you saw his eye lights get smaller and when he turned to a larger skeleton to talk to them. You could only assume he was trying to convince the others to leave. But a large fish woman holding hands with a small yellow dinosaur monster just glared at him and waved him off. 

As they walked to an open table close to the dance floor you turned to Jason, “Hey, You know that skeleton I’ve told you about?”

Jason looked up from his iphone, “Yeah?”

You pointed towards him not even feeling ashamed about it, “That’s him over there. The small one, not the big one.” You say looking over as well.

The small skeleton wasn’t the only one looking at you. The whole table was. Blushing a bit you lowered your finger and looked away. You wanted to be rude to him, not the whole table. You honestly didn’t like being rude at all but this monster was pushing all your buttons wrong. 

Jason looked over and made a face, “That little guy? He doesn’t look like much.” He then perked up and grinned, “Wanna do Timber? You could probably get his friends to dance with you.” He smirked, “You get everyone to dance with that song.”

Blushing a bit you nodded, “I think that’s a great idea. Let’s do it.” You gave Jason a high five and went up to the front of the club. Clicking the mic on the side of your face on you gave a wide smile to everyone in the club, “Alright everyone! It’s time again! It’s time to fall and yell TIMBER!!!!”

Women and some men started to yell and jumped off their chairs to get onto the dance floor. You glanced at the table full of monsters and gave a wink, “The song’s easy to dance to. Join us if you’d like.” You said speaking mostly to the taller skeleton.

You had to assume the taller one was a sibling of the shorter one that had been giving you trouble. Your thoughts were confirmed when the shorter one glared at you for talking to him. Ignoring him you signaled for Jason to start the music. Staying in the front and keeping your eyes on the taller skeleton you started to sing.

_You: It's going down, I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move, you better dance_   
_Let's make a night you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

As you started to sing “Woooah” to get the tempo of the music up you started to notice that the taller skeleton was watching you as well. There was a light dusting of orange on his cheek bones and you couldn’t help but find it cute. He was fairly attractive for a skeleton and something in your chest seemed to heat up and pulse as you watched him. When Jason started to sing you started to dance.

_Jason: The bigger they are, the harder they fall_   
_These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs_   
_I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_   
_Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_   
_Face down, booty up, timber_   
_That's the way we like to–what?–timber_   
_I'm slicker than an oil spill_   
_She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

As he sang the first part you moved closer to their table and held your hand out for the tall monster. His color deepened but he stood up and took your hand. It was then you realized he was wearing large orange gloves. The smaller one was glaring a hole in your head and the fish woman and dinosaur woman were already on the dance floor.

_Jason: Swing your partner round and round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_One more shot, another round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_Swing your partner round and round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_One more shot, another round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_

_You: It's going down, I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move, you better dance_   
_Let's make a night you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

As you sang you kept your hands on the tall monster. At certain points you put your hand on his hip bone to have him move with you. At some points you would turn and bend over in front of him only to whip back up, spin around and move with him again. All the while you would take time to give him some winks. It was going amazing. Soon he was moving you into the beat of the music. You were starting to blush more as the song went on.

_You: It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)_   
_Let's make a night you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_Jason: Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_   
_Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_   
_Live in hotels, swing on planes_   
_Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_   
_Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí_   
_Order me another round, homie_   
_We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_One more shot, another round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_Swing your partner round and round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_   
_One more shot, another round_   
_End of the night, it's going down_

_You:It's going down, I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move, you better dance_   
_Let's make a night you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move, you better dance (you better dance)_   
_Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)_

As the song ended you spared a moment to glance back at where the smaller skeleton was still sitting. You felt your blood run cold. One of his eye sockets was black and the other was flickering with blue and yellow magic. Taking a step back away from him you felt gloved hands take your shoulders. They spun you around and you jumped slightly at the volume of the monster you had been dancing with.

“You were amazing human! I have never danced like that before!” He said smiling widely at you.

Trying to ignore the intense stare behind you, you smiled up at him and clicked your mic off, “Well, I’m always here to dance if you ever want to come back.” You say and hold your hand out, “I’m (y/n) by the way.”

“I am the Great Papyrus!” He exclaimed as he took your hand and shook it roughly, “I would very much enjoy coming back to dance with you!” he then stopped and looked next to you, “Oh! Sans! Meet my new human friend!”

You glanced next to you and almost screamed. The monster, Sans, was standing next to you. His eye lights were back but he still looked pissed. The pit in your stomach came back with full force as the skeleton glanced at you before looking up at Papyrus.

“Hey pap, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked tilting his head away from you.

Papyrus tilted his head but nodded, “Of course brother! Human! I will be right back!” He said before walking off with Sans.

You watched them and the bad feeling just kept coming as Sans seemed to be saying something with the way his hands were moving. Papyrus glanced back at you a few times looking sadder and sadder. The warm feeling in your chest from before started to go cold and the feeling of something trying to rip it apart came back. Sans then tried to stop Papyrus from walking back but it didn’t stop him. Papyrus came right back in front of you with Sans hot on his heels.

“Human…” Papyrus started his voice at a normal volume. You had never met him before today but you knew that was a strange thing. You didn’t like it. “My brother tells me you have been harassing him. That you hate monsters. Why would you dance with me if this is true? I know my brother can be lazy sometimes but that is no reason to be mean to him.”

You felt your jaw open in shock. He was saying _YOU_ were harassing _HIM_?! You felt tears fill your eyes and you looked down at the small skeleton, “Really?” You took a step towards him feeling the hot tears on your cheek, “What did I ever do to you? You keep me from the grocery store, the coffee shop, from entering a singing contest and now you tell your brother that _I’ve_ been harassing _you_?” Wiping your face you took a deep breath, “Just leave me alone. I can’t take this anymore.”

Not even looking at Papyrus you turn and walk back to the office to give yourself a moment to collect yourself. When you came back out all four monsters were gone and you felt empty in your chest. Finishing up the night you packed your things, said good bye to Jason and left the bar. Waiting outside…was Papyrus.

“Papyrus?” you questioned walking towards him, “Why are you still here?”

Papyrus jumped a bit and stood up straight, “I have come to apologize. I questioned my brother until he told me the truth. I didn’t know he was lying to me before and I judged you harshly because of it. I’m sorry human.”

You looked up at him, “He told you why he was following me?”

Papyrus started to wring his hands together, “N-no…” he sighed, “My brother is a secretive monster and won’t tell me the reason behind it. But he did promise me that he wouldn’t do it anymore. My brother never makes promises, so when he gives me one, he never breaks it.”

His word didn’t give you much relief but you guessed all you could do was wait to see if it was true. “Thank you Papyrus.”

He nodded and glanced away his skull dusting orange, “I also wanted to know if um…would you possibly enjoy spaghetti?”

That was an odd question. Shrugging you said, “I enjoy it. Why?”

“Would you like to participate in some friendship spaghetti…with me?” His cheek bones were darkening with orange.

Blinking you blushed, “Friendship Spaghetti?” You thought about it and felt your chest warming again just being near this cute, blushing skeleton. You smiled brightly, “Sure. When and where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are confused let me say this. The original story of Tomorrow was in the Underswap universe. Which means in the original universe Jason isn't a *cough*evil*cough cough* guy. He's nice! Hehe~
> 
> And if any of you can catch what Sans is up to I would love to see your theories in the comments. <3


	3. UnderFell - Leave the Funhouse and Scream Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! With this chapter we are done with our main core 4 of AU's! After this I'll post a few AU's that you have all requested and then post some more chapters for our Core 4 which include (Underswap; Undertale; UnderFell; SwapFell) If you have a scene you would like to request let me know! I have a few ideas myself but It's nice to know what you guys wanna see. :) I may even do a few chapters of them all meeting each other. Lol
> 
> But it is time for Underfell!!! :D I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out how to start it and I changed the songs like 4 times. Welp! Enjoy!
> 
> Papyrus: Papa Roach!  
> Reader: P!NK

Standing in front of the bar you looked at the door and then at the sign on the window. ‘Singer Wanted’ You didn’t know what kind of singer they were looking for. You could sing just about anything but this was a monster bar. The fact that you were human may make them turn you away. You scratched the scar that was just above your heart over your shirt in thought. You couldn’t get any work back in the human part of town. You had been blacklisted because of that stupid asshole. You had come to the monster part of town to hide from him. It was easy in the fact that he hated monsters.

You took a deep breath and steeled your face as you walked inside. The smell of smoke and booze filled your nose as you entered. The monsters in the bar turned to look at you as you walked in. You glared at them and a few of them ignored you, some just let out a gruff laugh and turned back to their business. That was the thing with monsters. They were all so tough and when they came to the surface they realized humans were too scared of them to fight them. 

When they had come down from the mountain you were surprised and a little scared. You knew a true monster. But the monsters that came up seemed to have robbed at least ten hot topics as they were all decked out in red and black. They had demanded a section of the city for themselves not wanting to even try to integrate with the humans. The mayor had agreed and anyone who wanted to move was given housing. You weren’t in that part of the city so being here now meant you were very far from home. That was the point but none of these monsters needed to know that.

The bar was filled with tables and a few booths against the right wall. The few things that caught your eye was a table full of dog monsters that looked like they were playing poker. A booth was filled with boisterous laughter and when you glanced you saw a fish woman, a lizard woman and a tall skeleton monster. Looking away you saw the bar top with stools lining in front of it. There was only one person sitting at the end and they seemed to be sleeping with their head turned away from you making it useless to see what kind of monster they were.

Walking up to the bar you saw a purple flame monster cleaning a glass. He was glaring at you and his flames seemed to pop and crackle like a wild fire. Not letting any fear show you gave him a grin, “Saw your sign. Thought I’d come in.”

A flame brow seemed to raise on his face, “You want to sing here?” He asked his voice thick with an accent you couldn’t place. He spoke slowly as it sounded like he was learning english for the first time.

You nodded and placed the glass down. Placing his hands on the counter top he leaned closer to you, “Why?”

You thought about what to say. Anything would sound crazy for why you wanted a job in the monster city. You really didn’t want to tell him that you were hiding from someone so you went with partial honesty. “I’ve been blacklisted from every place else.” 

That seemed to intrigue him. “Blacklisted? What for?”

“Punched a guy who thought it was alright to grab my ass.” You lied with a shrug.

The silence that followed was starting to make you nervous. You were about to think it a wash when he started to laugh. A few monsters perked their heads up at the fire monsters laugh. He quieted down after a moment and nodded his head towards a small stage with a microphone on the left wall. “Show me what kind of pipes you have and we’ll talk from there.”

You nodded then paused, “Anything particular you want me to sing?”

Arching a brow again he crossed his arms, “What can you sing?”

“Anything.” You said with a grin.

His eyes narrowed and you realized he was going to try and test you. Gulping you waited for him to speak again. He thought before his own smirk graced his flames, “Hallelujah.” 

You bit your lip. That was a hard song but you have sung it before. You nodded and walked up to the stage. You looked around for how you could find music for the song or if you had to sing it acapella. That’s when you noticed the microphone stand was thicker than any you’ve seen before. Getting closer you saw a small screen. There was a search bar on it. You pressed a few buttons and realized it had a list of songs. You glanced up at the fire man and he was watching you as well. He didn’t seem to be giving you any information on if you were doing the right thing so you just started to look for the song. You saw a few that were the remakes of the song. Shaking your head you found the music from Leonard Cohen and clicked the button. Taking a deep breath you waited for the music to start.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord_   
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_   
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_   
_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_   
_The minor fall, the major lift_   
_The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Monsters around the bar started to look towards you. As you gripped the mic and sang to the song. The monster who had been sleeping was awake now. You saw that he was another skeleton monster and his red eye lights were watching you in shock. 

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_   
_You saw her bathing on the roof_   
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_   
_She tied you to a kitchen chair_   
_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_   
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_   
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_   
_I used to live alone before I knew you_   
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_   
_Love is not a victory march_   
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you let me know_   
_What's really going on below_   
_But now you never show it to me, do you?_   
_And remember when I moved in you_   
_The holy dove was moving too_   
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_   
_I don't even know the name_   
_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_   
_There's a blaze of light in every word_   
_It doesn't matter which you heard_   
_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When the song ended you felt a little winded but you had gotten through the song with no problems. The bar clapped nervously for you. It was like they wanted to like you but didn’t know if they should or not. You smiled brightly and bowed just a bit. Glancing back at the fire monster you saw him rubbing what you assumed to be his chin in thought. Stepping down from the stage you walked back over to him. The skeleton monster on the stool was now closer and watching you with intensity. You ignored him and shrugged, “How was that?”

The fire monster nodded a bit, “That was good. You have a voice. But the real question is can you write your own music?” 

At this you grinned and pulled a flash drive from your pocket, “I can and have. I don’t know how I would be able to get the music on your microphone set but I have written my own music.”

The fire man arched another brow and lifted his head a bit, “Alphys! Get over here!”

You held yourself back from flinching at his volume but what came next really made you flinch. The fish woman you had seen earlier came bounding up to the bar, “What’s the big idea calling for my girlfriend like a dog?!” She screamed right behind you.

The lizard woman came up next to her and placed a hand on her arm, “It is fine dear.” Seeing her closer you noticed she was wearing a white lab coat that was singed black on the ends and had flecks of…blood? “What do you need Grillby? Is it about this human?”

The fire monster, Grillby, gave a nod. He then reached out and plucked your flash drive from your hand making you blink in slight shock. “She has music on here. Put one on the contraption you made so she can show me how good she writes.”

Alphys took the flash drive in her claws and looked it over before glancing at you, “What’s it called?”

You blinked at the question and said the first song you could think of, “F-funhouse.” You flinched realizing that was one of your newest ones and was a bit…if they looked into it it was a bit personal. Too late now you suppose as the lizard woman walked over to the stage.

The skeleton monster next to you at the bar finally spoke, “what’s the deal grillz? i thought you were good with my singing?”

Grillby glared at the skeleton, “You only sing when your brother is with you and he hates my bar.” He waved a hand, “Honestly I’m surprised the pompous ass is here right now.”

“The pompous ass has a name!” Someone all but screamed behind you. You flinched hard and turned to see the large skeleton monster next to the fish woman. He had on a leather jacket and a red scarf that was torn on the ends. There was also a large scar going down his right eye socket. “The Great and Terrible Papyrus is here on business with Undyne. You would do well to be courteous to me!”

Grillby growled but leaned back away from the bar, “Of course ‘Captain’.” He said and even you could hear the spit in his voice at the word.

Your eyes went wide realizing that by calling him Captain that meant….this was the Captain of the Royal Guard. The police force in the monster city. And he was glaring down at you, “What are you looking at human?!” He demanded. “Are you stupid or in awe of my greatness?”

The question irked you a bit and before you could stop yourself you snapped back, “I’m trying to figure out if there is a volume control to your voice.”

The bar went silent. Then a loud laugh filled the room. You glanced to the side of the skeleton and saw the fish woman holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. “Holy shit Papyrus!” She yelled through her laughs.

The smaller skeleton started to chuckle as well, “need some ice for that burn boss?”

Papyrus glared at them before before looking down at you again. You were a bit shorter than him. Maybe by about five inches but he still glared down at you. “You will come to regret that human.” 

You smirked a bit, “I’m not afraid of you.” 

He leaned down to be eye level with you, “You should be.” He growled.

You were about to respond when Alphys came back, “I got your song on there.” She said and looked at them all.

Nodding you walked past the Captain and Undyne towards the stage. Going back to the microphone stand you saw that the song was ready. All you needed to do was press play. Taking a risk you smiled at the bar who was already watching you, “This is called Funhouse.” You said and pressed play swinging your hips as the music began.

_I dance around this empty house_   
_Tear us down_   
_Throw you out_   
_Screaming down the halls_   
_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_   
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_   
_This museum full of ash_   
_Once a tickle_   
_Now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

You held your hands out past the microphone to count down with your fingers as well as your voice. When it got to one you flipped the crowd off causing a few of them to huff with laughter.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_   
_All the laughter from before_   
_I'd rather live out on the street_   
_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers_   
_Called the maids_   
_We'll try to exorcise this place_   
_Drag my mattress to the yard_   
_Crumble tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

You pulled the mic from the stand and lowered your body down as you sang slower for the next part. You had the attention of every male monster in the bar.

_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_   
_My key don't fit my lock no more_   
_I'll change the drapes_   
_I'll break the plates_   
_I'll find a new place_   
_Burn this fucker down_

Standing up you placed the mic back and continued to swing your hips with the beat of the music.

_Do do do do dodo do_   
_Do do do do dodo do_   
_Do do do do dodo do_   
_Do do do do dadadada_   
_Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_   
_Do do do do dodo do_   
_Do do do do dodo do_   
_Do do do do dodo doo_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_This used to be a funhouse_   
_But now it's full of evil clowns_   
_It's time to start the countdown_   
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_   
_I'm gonna burn it down_

When the song ended there was an actual applause from the monsters. Smiling you gave another bow and glanced over at the bar. Grillby was also clapping for you. He then gave a thumbs up and you smiled brightly knowing that you had impressed him enough to get the job. You looked over and saw that Papyrus still didn’t look happy with you. You could handle him though. Even from this small meeting you knew he wasn’t the bad ass monster he played himself off to be. You knew evil and Papyrus was not it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? :3 Papyrus is so funny when's he trying to be all scary right?! Lol <3 See you all next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Try some of my other stories:  
> [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)  
> [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)  
> [The Bone Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8782894)  
> [Enemy Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307334/chapters/30456351)  
> [The Crow and The Dove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307454/chapters/30456636)
> 
> Wanna watch me write? Join me [here!](https://picarto.tv/NekoElena) I'll always talk to everyone~ Questions are always welcome about the stories. <3


End file.
